Complicated Love Story
by ponytail30527
Summary: Shout out to TheFrozenShadows for helping me out with this, but in this story, the kids are put into another situation. Athena wants to help her stressed dad out by perfecting love potion 37, but an accident makes the kids fall in love with eachother!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! What if everyone fell in love with the wrong person? Find out in this awesome story! **

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Okay, a SUPER AMAZING MAJOR shout out to TheFrozenShadows! He not only gave me the idea, he's writing this with me! Thanks, YOU ROCK!!!**

Athena rolled her eyes as Marshal and Buttons went on and on how Phil and Mason were going to get into a hairy fist fight when they had an odd number of bananas left at lunch. "Yeah, I so thought that Mr. Phil was gonna make Mr. Mason loose his ability to talk when he saw that last banana!" Marshal said, making Buttons laugh and pound his flippers together. Athena sometimes wondered what Elli saw in Marshal, but then again, he did act different when he was around her.

Elli sighed. "Please stop, you've been going on about that fight ever since lunch and they didn't even fight!"

Marshal sighed. "No, the point is, they were _about _to fight! Didn't you see them?"

"It looked like they were just getting into a verbal argument, not a physical one." Athena said, but of course, Marshal didn't understand her. She rolled her eyes. "They weren't going to fight, oh wait, here's how it should sound. They…were…not…going…to…fighty…fight." She said with a smirk, but Marshal snickered.

"Ha ha, seriously, be a comedian." Marshal said.

Elli sighed and rolled her eyes, and then she saw the familiar gate of home. "Thank goodness we're home; it looked like you two were going to get into an argument, again." She smiled at the two, then rushed to the gate of the penguins' habitat and leapt inside. She looked back and waved. "Well, come on!" she said with a small laugh.

When Athena, Buttons, and Marshal were in the H.Q. Elli was already hugging her dad, which seemed to be a tradition for them. Marshal was being patted on the head by his dad, Skipper, and Buttons was being play wrestled by his dad, Rico, but something was missing. _Where's my dad?_ Athena thought to herself. She scanned the area, and finally saw him working at his chemistry set again. She sighed. _Again? He's been busy with work for days! _She thought.

Kowalski sighed and his eye lids felt ready to fall, but he kept them open to stare at his formula congested clipboard. "x+6a/32-56+3=53" he said with a yawn. _Come on Kowalski, you can do this. _He encouraged himself. _Maybe you should take a break, that way Athena doesn't get worried about being overstressed again. _He thought, but he smiled nervously when he saw a cross flippered Athena standing in front of him. "Uh, hey sweetie." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Why are you home so early?"

Athena sighed. "It's _after _school! Dad, this just isn't healthy! I mean what if I was in danger and you didn't notice I was, like, three days late getting home?" she asked.

Kowalski sighed. "I'd notice."

"What if you didn't?! What are you working on anyways?" Athena asked. She leaned to the side and saw her dad's messy desk. "Who can make the messiest mess?" she said in a teasing manner.

Kowalski laughed sarcastically, but patted his daughter head. "For your information, eager beaver, it's a highly addictive compound known as love potion 37."

"Love potion?" Athena repeated.

Kowalski nodded and held up the little test tube filled with the green liquid that Athena guessed to be the potion. "A little mango sweat and garlic, and then you're head over tail feathers for the first person you see!" he said excitedly. "Or, you put it on yourself, and the first person to scent it on you will fall for you, it's dangerous though. One whiff is all it takes." He said. He could already feel it warming up in his flippers.

Athena starred in amazement at the liquid. "Wow." She reached up to touch it, but Kowalski took it out of her reach.

"Sorry Sweetie, but this is a dangerously addictive and unstable substance." Kowalski explained.

Athena crossed her flippers and rolled her eyes, at first it was about her dad being too overprotective of her when it came to chemicals and machinery, but then that got her thinking about other ways he was protective of her. "Boys right?" she asked, tapping her foot and not unfolding her flippers.

"Oh, most defiantly." Kowalski answered with a nod before putting the substance up.

Athena looked up at the tube. "Love potion number 37, you think you can take away my dad? Well you're wrong. I can't believe I'm saying this, but time to break the rules." She said with a trouble grin. "37, you will be mine." She said, before taking out her own little clip board and constructing a plan of her own.

That's right, Athena was perfecting love potion #37. It WAS saving her dad all this work, so she wasn't breaking the rules, was she? Marshal, Buttons, Elli, Eggy, Lucky, Nellie, Lilly, Prince JJ, and Maurisa were all there to help her, because she only had an hour until her dad was back from reckon.

The group worked industriously, but they quickly grew tired.

Athena was giving rapid orders. "Elli," she yawned, "could you pass me the vinegar-water solution? Marshal, could you get the boron?" she asked the two. Elli politely gave her the vinegar-water, but Marshal wasn't in a friendly mood today, I suppose.

"Ugh," Marshal groaned, "get it yourself! Don't be a MORON."

"Ha, nice!" Peanut exclaimed, before fisting him.

"Guys, come on! We only have 20 minutes before my dad is back from reckon!"

"Quit the rhyming, before it get a freak on!" Maurisa said, but then she covered her mouth. "Wow, it's contagious!" she said in disbelief.

"I shall make a rap about it!" Prince J.J. exclaimed, but before anyone could protest, he began. "There once was a penguin, who needed some Boron, but then another penguin said she was a moron, then their parents would be back from reckon, and if we don't quit it with the rhyming, there would be a freak on!" he rapped.

There was an awkward silence as the kids starred at the lemur prince strangely.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Prince J.J. said, bowing down.

"Hand-" Lucky started.

"-Her-" Eggy said.

"-The-" Nellie said.

"-boron." Lilly said, finishing their common duckling brother-sister thing.

"Fine..." Marshal grumbled, before handing her the boron.

"Buttons, please pass the lemon juice," Athena politely said to Buttons, who did what she said with a friendly smile as well. Marshal's jaw dropped at Button's friendly treatment.

"What, that's so prejudice! You're all demanding with me, and then you get all polite lovey dovey with your boyfriend here!" Marshal yelled, making everyone burst into laughter, and making Athena and Buttons blush.

"Hey, he is NOT my boyfriend!" _Well, not until this love potion works_, Athena thought as she poured more and more chemicals together.

"Guys, guys!" Elli yelled to calm everyone down from laughing. "We'll never make progress if we fight!"

"Elli's right," Athena said, shooting a glare to Marshal. "We need to cooperate."

And the team worked for a productive 10 minutes.

"Alright, guys, we only have one more ingredient to add in order to make the potion stable, and that's garlic. But before we get it, PLEASE be careful around this thing, because it's radioactive." Athena warned them, giving them all a hard look, but of course, someone got stupid. Surprise, it was Prince J.J.

"Oh, a radio?" Prince J.J. exclaimed while he was running to the table where the test tube was, and then knocking over the love potion.

"NOOO! J.J. you idiot!" Everybody yelled as the contents of the potion spilt all over the floor.

All seemed normal for a split second, but then the group's eyes all turned into love struck ones as they stared into one another's.

"Oh, Marshal, I never noticed how handsome you really were," said a smitten Athena, as she starred into Marshal's light blue eyes with a big smile. Her heart pounded inside her chest and she was starting to sweat under her down feathers.

"Maurisa, you are looking most attractive today! Almost as good as how my father says HE is!" said Prince J.J., looking over at his servant. Why had he never noticed how cute she was before? She was always next to him!

How dangerous this love potion will be, Athena didn't have any idea. She was too busy thinking about Marshal. The love potion was so powerful at the moment, that it caused people to be in love with people not even present in the room.

Worst of all, nobody knows how to end this. Not even Kowalski, who had just stepped inside the room, back from reckon.

**Review, and I hope that everyone can get back to normal, and also, who falls in love with who?**

**Bye!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! Its chapter two, baby! XD Sorry for the wait, but it's no big deal, right? **

**Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Kowalski smiled. "Hello Athena." He greeted, but his daughter seemed too busy to hear him. She seemed to be focusing on Marshal. "Athena? Hello?" he called out to her, but she still wouldn't look up.

"Buttons!" Rico grunted out, but Buttons wasn't listening either. He was looking over at Nellie, and when Rico looked at Lilly, Lilly was looking at HIM! "Uh… hi," Rico grunted out to the little duckling.

Lilly smiled and ran up to Rico. "H-h-hi!" she stammered, but she was smiling at him. Did she just wink at him? Rico shrugged and waddled off to watch T.V., failing to notice love potion 37, because it landed near the table. He sat down, but when he reached for the remote, he felt something soft, fuzzy, and warm. He turned his head and saw Lilly. "Ah!"

"Hello, Mr. Rico!" Lilly said all shy and giggly.

"Uh… hi," He spoke out, confused.

Lilly squealed loudly, making Rico cover his ears. "He spoke with that…that angelic voice. And to ME!" the fashion loving duckling exclaimed. She got closer to Rico. "So what cha watching?" she asked, wanting to hear his voice more. _Oh my gosh, he is SO cute!! _She screamed in her head.

Marshal smiled at Athena flirtatiously and waddled up to her. "I like smart girls." He said, making Athena smirk at him. He smiled back.

Athena blushed. "And I don't mind a dumb boy."

Strangely, Marshal laughed at that. "Then I'm an idiot!"

Nellie looked up and got love struck eyes at Buttons. "H-hi Buttons." She stammered shyly. She blushed as she went over to him. Buttons noticed this, and looked around quickly, smiling and picking up a large weight that his dad and uncles use to train with. The little duckling smiled at him shyly and saw him lifting the weight. "Oh, you're so strong." She flirted, making Buttons smiled widely.

Elli giggled next to Eggy, and Eggy liked the attention. Skipper noticed that everyone seemed to be flirting with one another. He faced Kowalski. "Uh, is there something that should've been in my morning briefly today?"

Kowalski shrugged. "I have no idea." Just then, they heard a crowd of humans forming above the H.Q. Kowalski looked up. "I guess it's time to do the routine again." He said, before he, Skipper, Private, and Rico climbed up the ladder.

Private, who was at the bottom of the penguin's line, faced the kids. "Elli, do you want to come and entertain the humans?" he asked, but Elli was just focusing on Eggy at the moment. He shrugged and continued his way up. "I guess she and Eggy became friends." He said.

At the top of the H.Q. the crowd of people awed at the penguins. "Mommy, mommy," One girl with curly blonde hair and light green eyes said, tugging at her mom's sleeve. "Why does that penguin have a little duckling next to him?" she asked, pointing over to Rico.

"Huh?" Rico said, he looked back down, and of course, Lilly was standing next to him with a love struck smile again.

"Hi Rico!" she said with a giggle. She looked at all the people. "Wow, this is what you do for the humans." She sniffed and hugged Rico. "You give so much!"

Rico started to feel sick from love gush sensitivity. "Oh boy," He mumbled out, rolling his eyes. He backed away from her, but Lilly quickly ran back up to him, and smothered him again. The crowd awed at the sight, and Rico felt embarrassed.

"Uh…Lilly, I don't think that you're supposed to be here." Private said.

"I don't care." Lilly said lovingly, hugging her crush a little harder. Now, Rico REALLY felt like he had to throw up, and in a bad way.

Meanwhile, Elli went to the duck's home. She giggled as she said, "Hi, Eggy..." Eggy smiled back. "So, Eggy, what are you into?"

Eggy flirtatiously replied, "Well, first of all, I'm into you." Eggy giggled at his remark.

"Aww..." Elli said as she kissed his cheek. Eggy blushed deep red, Elli noticed Lilly was around. "Where's Lily?"

Eggy shrugged. "I think she's flirting with..." Eggy tried to stifle his laugh, "...Rico!"

"...Rico? That's... that's really weird. I... I don't think that's natural." Elli questioned with a confused face. She was beginning to question herself how she got a crush on Eggy in the first place.

"Well, don't they have a lot of history? Wait... they don't..." Eggy said, impatiently. Who cares, Elli? Let's talk about us not them! He thought.

"Wait a second, Eggy. What was the last thing we were doing?" Elli asked. "We were making the love potion right? And it spilt, right? So... doesn't that mean that everything is messed up?"

Eggy looked in confusion, "I... don't know what you're talking about. We weren't making any love potions... that's a little weird! Elli, why don't we go for a walk or something?" He said with a smirk.

Elli shook her head. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't think I really like you Eggy. I think it was the love potion. I..." She felt memories flooding back into her. "I like Marshal! I totally remember this now!" Elli said with excitement, but she noticed Eggy was a bit upset. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Eggy. I... I'm so confused too. But... it all makes some sense." Elli said, walking away.

Elli ran over to where Marshal and Athena were. "Guys! This is just a misunderstanding! We're all confused!" She shouted while she ran, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Marshal and Athena kissing.

"..Mar... Marshal?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elli? What are you doing here?" He said, feeling a bit awkward.

"...Marshal... you... I thought you... loved me." Elli said, now visibly crying. A small breeze carried her tear away from her face and onto the floor.

"...Elli, I... don't remember ever, you know, 'loving' you." Marshal said, very confused.

The breeze picked up a bit, and Elli felt the wind against her feathers. "If... if you really loved me, you wouldn't forget!" She shouted, running away, and crying. It now began to softly rain, and Elli sat alone, as the rain mixed with her tears.

At the H.Q., Kowalski was all worked up over where his love potion had gone.

"I swear! I was working on it just a few hours ago, and now, it's missing!" Kowalski was searching the H.Q. all around. Under tables, behind chairs, and even in the fridge. "Oh, this is horrible!" he knew that if that potion got in the wrong hands, it could be used for evil.

Skipper sighed and felt through the green blankets on their bunks. "Are you sure that you didn't work on it somewhere else?"

"No, I always work on things in my lab!" Kowalski said.

"Well, maybe the kids got into it?" Private suggested as he looked under the table.

Skipper paused. "You know, they did look…"

Rico groaned and pointed over to Lilly, who was following him and making a love sick smile at the penguin.

"Lilly, what were you doing before we got back from recon?" Skipper asked in a demanding tone as he waddled over to the little duckling. He put his flippers at his side. "And I want the truth, little lady!"

Lilly giggled. "I don't remember. All that fills my head is Rico!"

Rico groaned again.

"Were any of the other kids all happy and love struck?" Kowalski asked.

Elli slammed open the door. She was soaked in the rain and her face was a little wet from tears. "I HATE BOYS! I WISH THEM GONE!" She marched over to the incubation chamber and wrapped herself in the pillows and started crying.

"That doesn't sound like a happy, love struck, girl." Skipper said.

Private waddled over to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Elli sniffed. "Athena and Marshal… were… were… kissing!" she finally choked out before crying again.

"ATHENA WAS WHAT!?" Kowalski screamed from across the room.

"Why does that make you wish all boys were gone, Elli?" Private asked.

Elli sniffed again. "Because I thought Marshal liked me! He kissed me too!" she felt a little joy fill her remembering when Marshal kissed her once, but as soon as the image of Athena and Marshal kissing filled her mind, the joy was gone. Anger filled her again.

Skipper was confused about why Marshal would kiss the girl he picks on daily, disappointed that Marshal was acting the way he was, and he felt a little angry himself. "This has to be love potion number 37's work! I mean, I didn't raise a…" he didn't know what to say, "heart breaker or a womanizer."

Private pointed over to Elli. "He broke my little girl's heart!"

"And he's making out with my little girl!" Kowalski said. His eyes widened and he ran out the H.Q. "ATHENA! ATHENA!" He shouted as he ran outside.

"Okay, look, I know you two are upset, but let's not go protective daddy right now." Skipper said. "We'll get a cure for this, and then this will all be over."

Private sighed and looked down. "I guess so, Skippa."

"If there is a cure," Skipper said.

Private and Rico screamed.

"You mean this could last forever!?" Private shouted.

Lilly waved at Rico.

"FOREVER!?" Rico squawked.

**Hey! Well… I hope you all enjoyed it! XD Poor Rico and Elli!**

**Will they EVER find a cure?**


End file.
